Multiverser: Time to Die
by BioshockerN7
Summary: My life has officially been screwed. When I swore to be a Multiverser, I swore never to interact with my family again, but then SHE found me.


**Hey guys, BioshockerN7 here with a one-shot story. In this, I'm bringing in my own Antiverser like everyone else. Why? Because each Multiverser must have their own Antiverser.**

**LaTrell has Erebus.**

**Michael has Lucifer.**

**Prime has Killer.**

**So I'm bringing in my own. The perfect- or worst- person for The Antiverser to have be my opposite.**

**I also want to thank ShepardisaBOSS for helping me with a piece of the story. Give him some love, ladies and gents! Also, just as a heads up, this story takes place sometime after some stories Shepard and I are doing/will do in the future, so expect spoilers near the end.**

**AND SO, HERE WE GO.**

* * *

**Multiverser: Time to Die**

* * *

"Where the hell am I?"

Those were the only words that came out of my mouth as I looked around the environment I was in.

I was on my way to a random dimension since I had lost a bet to Duncan. The price of losing said bet was for him to send me to a random dimension. Obviously, you can take a guess as to who won the bet.

So here I was, wondering where the hell I am.

Everything was white, nothing else, just white.

_**"Hell is right, Timeshifter."**_

I spun around to see who just spoke. To my surprise, it was a feminine figure wearing black spiky armor, with metal wings on the back that were actually moving. Her helmet completely covered her face, though there were red eyes glaring through the eyehole at me.

"Uh, hello. My name is Adam Verser. Do you by chance happen to know where I am?" I asked, getting a powerful feeling from this person.

_**"Yes. Your grave," **_she said monotonously.

This earned her a nice little laugh. "Hahahaha, oh you're a real comedian, you know that?"

Her eyes did not change.

"But if you want to fight, then let's fight!" I said pulling out _Steeler_ and charging toward her.

She pulled a shotgun from her back and flew towards me.

It was a black shotgun with a red skull on the sides.

Only difference?

There was a cutlass handle where the butt should be.

**(Play "Time of Dying by Three Days Grace")**

With a cold smirk, she slashed at me with said cutlass by pulling it out and swinging the blade at me, making me slide across the ground.

Wincing on the ground, I couldn't help but think that its more painful than a normal wound.

_**"It hurts, doesn't it? Happens when your blade's made of pure Negatium,"** _she said, as I got up and drew _Solstice._

_'Wait a second,' _I thought to myself upon hearing that word.

_'Negatium?_

_**OH, YOU'VE GOTTA BE **_**KIDDING**_** ME! I'M FIGHTING AN ANTIVERSER?!'**_

"So you want to play like that, well let's play!" I said as I started firing.

She started shooting as well; Negatium laced bullets were hitting me in the chest.

My armor was becoming more and more dented with the numerous bullets hitting me. My coat was getting ripped apart, leaving me gritting my teeth in frustration.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" I said jovially, trying to hide my annoyance.

I had to throw up my left hand to take most of the damage as I continued firing.

It was working. But then I felt a Negatium bullet hit me in the eye.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **I screamed in agony as I charged forward. Our blades clashed as I had pulled _Steeler_ back out, sending sparks flying everywhere.

The eye wound would heal later, but for now I'm going to have a tough time shooting her, so I'd have to stick to sword fighting.

**_"Love my weapon? I call it _Undying Storm. _Because it will not stop until you are dead!"_ **she exclaimed as she kicked me into a wall.

"What did I do to you? I don't even know you!" I said as I slashed her left leg.

**_"YOU BECAME A MULTIVERSER! THAT'S WHAT!"_ **she screamed before stabbing me in the right leg.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **I screamed as I dropped to one knee.

_**"Wow, you're not even a challenge! I was personally handcrafted by The Antiverser to kill you, and you're not even that strong to begin with! I wonder how everyone else would fair! If they're as weak as you, I don't even know why they need me!" **_she taunted.

_**"You're weak. You're slow. You're a failure. I don't know what potential Verser saw in you, but it was obviously a waste of time!" **_a strong kick was planted right on my chest, the pressure increasing as she leaned down in my face.

_**"I'm going to hunt down all of your friends, and laugh as I butcher them to pieces!" **_she said gleefully. However, I had stopped listening at that point.

No.

**I.**

**WILL.**

**NOT.**

**LET HER!**

**(End "Time of Dying by Three Days Grace")**

**(Play "Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold")**

Time seemed to slow even more than normal for me as I head butted her, sending her toward the floor. I then grabbed _Steeler_ and sped toward her and stabbed her in the gut.

She screamed in utter agony, the same kind I felt when she shot me in the eye.

Good.

That means she can be stopped.

**"Time to get a taste of your own medicine, bitch!" **I screamed as I started punching her after sheathing _Steeler._

She kept getting deeper and deeper as I punched.

I then grabbed her and threw her into a wall, causing an indent to form from the impact.

Then I slammed her into another wall, causing the same outcome.

Rinse.

Repeat.

Rinse.

Repeat.

I stabbed her in the back with _Keyblade._

I threw her into the ceiling, planting her firmly into it. She was unable to even move a muscle, leaving her completely open for attack.

I then jumped onto the ceiling and started beating her again.

**"YOU!" **I stabbed her in the right wing.

**"WILL!" **I bent her left wing.

**"NOT!" **I punched her stomach.

**"HURT!" **I broke her right leg.

**"MY!" **I wrecked her left arm.

**"FRIENDS!" **I slammed her back onto the ground.

I then switched to my CQC blades as I sped toward the female Antiverser and slashed her shoulder.

I stabbed her right lung.

I backhanded her into a wall.

I then grabbed her by the helmet and flipped her over me, ripping her helmet off as I pulled out _Slammer _and smacked her into the ground.

When the she hit the ground, a huge dust cloud erupted from the force of the impact. I smiled with satisfaction as I thought it was over.

Oh, how wrong I was. Not a few moments later, she got up and turned to look at me. Her face had a few scars, but I recognized her face

And the face I saw turned my blood ice cold.

**OH MY GOD.**

**It can't be.**

**No, not her, anyone but her!**

The brown hair, the pale face...

Her eyes were red now, and they showed nothing but pure, stone cold **HATRED.**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,no, no,**nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono,** it can't be you, it- it can't be. It- it's not you is it-" I was cut off.

**"You don't the right to say my name, Adam! You'll be dead before you get the chance to. But if you want to call me something, call me...'The Agent,'" **she coldly stated as she walked away, leaving me behind to process what I saw.

**(End "Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold")**

With that, she disappeared, taking her helmet with her. While I just stood there, tears starting to fill my face as I fell to my knees.

* * *

A short while later, I made myself reappear in my pocket dimension. It was empty at the moment, with the others busy with other matters. That was good. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I changed into my civvies.

I ripped my gloves off and threw them across the room.

I took off my glasses as I looked at the lenses.

'Why? Why did the Multiverse choose me to bear this job? Why did Duncan choose me? Why has everything happened the way it has? Would my life still be the same if I hadn't become a Multiverser?'

These thoughts rang throughout my mind like a church bell. I clenched my fists harder and harder until...

*CRACK*

I broke my shades, letting the pieces drop unceremoniously to the floor.

Acting on instinct, I then pulled out my phone and dialed the number of one of my closest friends in the Multiverse.

_"Hi, this is Michael Verser. I can't come to the phone right now cause I'm either on a date, training, screwing around with Duncan and the gang, or having some 'Me Time.' Please leave a message after the beep, and I'll see what I can do for ya. Hasta!"_

*BEEP*

"Michael? It's me, Adam. Something happened, I can't say more. Just come down to my pocket dimension and I'll tell you what happened." I hold the phone away from myself to start sniffling my tears away before continuing. "If you get this message, you know where to go. I'll be waiting. Bye."

I hung up the phone just in time, as I couldn't stop it now.

Tears shot out of my eyes as I started crying while hugging myself.

Why?

Why did The Antiverser do this to her?!

**WHY?!**

Then my eyes turned blood red, signifying my unforgiving rage.

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I couldn't stop myself now from destroying everything near me.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

My first thought as I entered the apartment? It was that it looked like a warzone.

Furniture overturned. Dishes and glasses shattered. Fabrics torn to shreds. There wasn't even a single piece of this apartment that wasn't completely and utterly destroyed. That was obviously not a good sign to this meeting.

With a sigh, I said "Akima, scan the apartment for Adam, would you? And tell me if he's in a good mood or not."

My A.I./girlfriend popped up, alongside a floor plan of the apartment as she scanned the place. A dot lit up the screen as she turned to me and worriedly said _**"Uh, I found him. Along with traces of Negatium."**_

Eyes widening in panic, I rolled up my sleeve, put energy into the seal on my arm, and brought out _Wilting Masamue_ and _Blushing Avalon._ I slowly brought the blade out and turned the sheath into its rifle form, carefully making my way to where Adam was supposed to be.

After making my way to the room, I glanced inside and was shocked at what I saw: sitting in a fetal position in the corner of the room, Adam was sobbing softly into his knees, shaking a bit as he did so.

"Adam?"

He looked up at that, his eyes showing he's been crying for a while now. I noticed that his right knuckles were torn to bits, blood slowly dripping from the wounds. All in all, he looked like he was put through Hell itself.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened?"

"...the Antiverser..."

My blood ran cold at hearing that name. Ever since I ran into that bastard, he's been fucking with the Multiversers' lives every chance he could get. I shuddered at what he did this time, and what could've driven Adam into this state. "What did he do this time?" I asked hesitantly.

"He...he turned her..." he whispered.

"What?"

A little louder, he answered "H-H-He turned her...into an Antiverser..." His body shook even harder, tears once more flowing down his face.

"Who?" Though deep down, I didn't want to know.

"...M-My sister," he answered. "M-M-M...My big sister..."

I nearly dropped _Wilting Masamune_ and _Blushing Avalon_ in shock, while Akima's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in horror. "...What?" I silently asked.

"My own sister...he turned my own sister into an Antiverser," he replied. "He turned her into a weapon to kill me..."

When I first met The Antiverser, I had nothing but fear toward him. Now, all of that fear was slowly being replaced with rage. Clenching my fists in anger, I thought to myself that this thing truly was a monster, as only a monster could've been capable of doing something as twisted as this.

"Sh-She could've...she could've been forced into doing this," I said hopefully. "The Antiverser could've-"

"I looked into her eyes, Michael," he interrupted. "I looked right at her...and I didn't even **recognize** her...that bastard...he- he took her...**tortured** her, if those scars were any evidence...he turned her into a weapon...someone who **knows** what they're doing...and turned her on me..."

My fist was clenched so tightly, blood was now dripping from my hands as I shook with barely contained anger. It was bad enough what he did to me, but **this?** The Antiverser needed to die for this.

Kneeling down, I brought Adam's gaze up to mine. "Listen, Adam," I began. "I know what it feels like. To have your family ripped away from you, to watch as you can't do anything to save them. And I know what its like to have that bastard fuck with your life like he did.

"But you listen, and you listen good. As long as there's even a slight chance- no matter how small it is- that the real her is still in there, then I'll help you save her. We did it with Bucky; I did it with Breach; we can do the same for her. And when we finally get our hands on him, we are going to kick The Antiverser's ass from one corner of existence to the next for what he did to her!"

Every word I said slowly brought him back. Slowly restarted the fire in his eyes. And upon hearing the last of my speech, he nodded and grasped my hand, allowing me to pull him up off the ground and standing tall before me. With a shake of our hands, he said "Forget that. We're sending him screaming back to the depths of Hell he crawled out of!"

At that moment, the two of us swore an oath. An oath that would put us against the face of adversity for years to come.

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

_**"He's not dead?! You failed to kill the Timeshifter?" **_The Antiverser asked in anger as the Agent stood with her eyes narrowed in rage.

_**"He seemed to have gotten faster- and more precise- with his attacks when I was going to kill him, almost like his power actually **_**affected**_** me. My weapon did seem to weaken him, though. Though he now knows I'm an Antiverser. He'll be on extremely high alert," **_The Agent replied, with her helmet off, showing a pale face with brown hair cut to fit in her helmet. Her red eyes, now fully visible, were so red that they held nothing but rage. Her wings were currently curled up, their current state showing they had taken some damage.

_**"You better not fail next time, or I will have your head,"**_ The Antiverser said as he disappeared, leaving the Agent to herself. Stewing over her failure, she growled in frustration as she slammed her palm onto a nearby wall.

_**"You better watch your back Adam, cause I'm coming for you, and when I find you, you are going to DIE. Cause your time…"** _she said menacingly as she left a symbol on the wall before disappearing.

It was the symbol of a broken clock.

_**"HAS JUST RUN OUT!"**_

* * *

**Wow, I think Adam is officially screwed.**

**Well, either way, things have gotten more interesting now.**

**Read and review! FLAMES WILL BE TOSSED OUT THE WINDOW!**


End file.
